<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soundtrack for auditum parvum by MercurialComet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203042">A Soundtrack for auditum parvum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet'>MercurialComet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Dedue. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro-centric, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello y'all, we got a soundtrack!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Dedue. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soundtrack for auditum parvum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272375">(don't you know? talking about a revolution) auditum parvum</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet">MercurialComet</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hello! Here is the official playlist for auditum parvum, as of August 31st, 2020, along with an explanation on why I picked each song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3GiqpNfwzyhv6cOypxS6wt?si=_YBMkNFnQEWuxVexC1XbAw">
    <span>Here’s a link to a Spotify playlist.</span>
  </a>
  <span> (I made it with free Spotify, so if it’s ruined, blame them)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Talkin’ About A Revolution</b>
  <em>
    <span> - Tracy Chapman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This song is quite possibly the theme song to the entire au, as well as being the title of the fic (auditum parvum roughly translates to whisper). This entire song roughly displays many different characters’ wishes for the world to be different than what it is now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Nina Cried Power</b>
  <span> - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hozier, Mavis Staples</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple protest song. Catchy spirit, love the vibes, gotta respect Mavis Staples, musical icon.</span>
</p><p><b>Why Am I the One</b> <em><span>- fun.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>I really chose this one for the lyrics: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why am I the one, always packing up my stuff?”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would like to think that this song represents the burden that people will tend to push onto Dedue: how he had to follow Dimitri out of Duscur or be killed, how he has to be the perfect vassal, etc.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Things We Lost In The Fire </b>
  <em>
    <span>- Bastille</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The song for the Murder of Duscur. There’s a lot of layers in this pick, but that’s for later! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Daniel In The Den </b>
  <em>
    <span>- Bastille</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue’s early relationships with the Faerghus 4, and with Faerghus in general. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“you thought the Lions were bad, well they tried to kill my brother / And for every King that died, oh they would crown another” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Felled in the night by the ones you think you love / they will some for you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the key summaries here.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Empty Chairs in Empty Tables </b>
  <em>
    <span>- (Les Miserables), Eddie Redmayne</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the song that perfectly represents Dedue’s thought about his friends pre-game, and I think perfectly encapsulates a Duscis tradition you’ll learn about later.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Before the Eyes of Storytelling Girls </b>
  <em>
    <span>- Anais Mitchell</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue vs. Faerghus again. There’s touches of wishing for help from those who’ve passed on, a little bit of colonization conversation, but mostly a lot of derision against the government and how a lot of lies are said to keep the peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>You Know Where to Find Me</b>
  <em>
    <span> - Imogen Heap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly? This is Dedue to his friends. He’s carved out small niches, and people who “know where to find him” are the people who can comfortably talk to him and treat him like he’s an equal and a human being.</span>
</p><p><b>Earth </b><em><span>-</span></em> <em><span>Imogen Heap</span></em></p><p>
  <span>It’s Earth. Like, this song does a good job of just expressing how tired Dedue is with certain people, different people correlating to different lyrics, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Across the Lines</b>
  <em>
    <span> - Tracy Chapman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A song completely about Fodlan prejudice. This is a song I would hope to see on more Khalid playlists (if they weren’t made by white people who never listened to Tracy Chapman), but it makes a nice place here to help showcase some of the subtle and not so subtle racism and xenophobia.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Fast Car</b>
  <em>
    <span> - Tracy Chapman</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...No Comment. Think more symbolically with this. Although I will say that the person with the fast car somewhat changes halfway through. Or that both of them are represented by different parts of the song.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Wait for Me (Live) </b>
  <em>
    <span>- (Hadestown [2017])</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite possibly the biggest stretch in this playlist, but my love for Damon Daunno’s voice is powerful enough for it lmao. This is a more symbolic take on Dedue’s journey. Replace Eurydice with Duscur, and Orpheus and the Fates become Dedue and the [REDACTED]. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait for me, I’m coming. Wait, I’m coming with you. Wait for me, I’m coming too, I’m coming too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Livin’ It Up on Top</b>
  <em>
    <span> - (Hadestown [2017])</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pure Duscur representation. The part with the harvest and everyone singing, working, and dancing together is the best way I could find to show Duscur’s democratic socialism and culture.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Churchyard</b>
  <em>
    <span> - AURORA</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedue’s relationship with Dimitri, and Dimitri’s unconscious racism. In many instances in the fic, whether through action or inaction, Dimitri makes it clear that although he claims that his bond with Dedue is strong, that he doesn’t value it as much as he says he does. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He told me I belong in a churchyard</span>
  </em>
  <span>” only works to help solidify canon narrative things that I’ve still kept. Honestly, this entire song is one I could’ve put as the title instead if I had heard it earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Get Home </b>
  <em>
    <span>- Bastille</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Can’t really talk too much about this one, but I can let you know that this song is basically the want to rebuild Duscur.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>home with you</b>
  <em>
    <span> - FKA twigs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the constant underlying state of Dedue’s relationship with Duscur and the other Duscis, both as a physical state and in his mind’s eye. This is actually stronger between Dedue and Mihail, as we can see that they keep things from each other, even if they’re part of the same problem. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t know that you were lonely…..and I’d’ve told you I was lonely too.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> sums up this (small) part of their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is also a song that, if I had heard it earlier, would've been in the running for title status</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>